


【起泡酒】东街市侩

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: *Erling Haaland/Jadon Sancho*Jude Bellingham/Giovanni Reyna*Todd Cantwell/Max Aarons*《无耻家庭》AU美剧vibe。情节党很开心，偷渡者×火辣毒贩写得很开心，希望我把哥写得足够火辣。
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Jude Bellingham/Giovanni Reyna, Todd Cantwell/Max Aarons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【起泡酒】东街市侩

（1）  
杰登·桑乔的视线穿过层叠树叶间缝隙，望向码头对岸。  
时值傍晚，临近深秋。天黑得早，灰蒙蒙深蓝色里散布乌云，像他用来装烧焦面包块当早餐的彩玻璃烟灰缸——他一瞬间为自己脑海里的精妙比喻得意不已；旋即左手揣进兜，掏出火柴，朝旁边蹲着吭哧半天都没打出喷嚏的人努嘴示意。

“没有！”贝林厄姆捂着发痒的鼻子，没好气地白了他一眼。“今天偷烟的时候被抓了个现行，差点把我腿打断。”  
“你鼻炎犯的不是时候，”桑乔嗤笑一声，“要是在正午那会儿，能被对面那个满嘴酸菜猪肉味儿的德国佬拎去楼顶暴晒，看你打一百个来回，再冲你大吼一百遍‘祝你健康，他妈的’。”

“论得病，还是你在行。”贝林厄姆非常掉链子地抽着鼻子。“一天巴不得有25小时都拿来抽。在你败光家里的钱之前别拿我的生活费买大麻，然后抱怨你马上就要肺癌晚期了。”

桑乔扭头盯了他一会儿，把后者盯得发毛。  
“干嘛？”小三岁的英国男孩皱着眉，用沾了沙子的纸巾擦着鼻孔。  
桑乔撇过脸去不看他，从另一个兜子里摸出个早就灭了的烟头来，象征性地叼在嘴里。  
“……”  
“实在难受就回家。”  
他从里面撕下一块干净的衣服破布来。  
“用这个擦，”桑乔把布随便在海水里涮涮，丢给对方。“别用别人用过的卫生纸了，改天我去公共厕所顺一卷。”

“不要。”贝林厄姆嫌恶地躲开，“谁知道你平时衣服都怎么穿的，上次我还看见你躲在卧室里跟女人做爱，然后往衣服上射精。”

“那是我准备扔的旧衣服！”桑乔一个巴掌招呼过去，被后者灵巧躲开，“鬼知道你是怎么瞄见我跟女人做爱的，完事儿之后我挣的两百块钱都拿去给你买新鞋了！”

“噢，原来那钱是你被嫖赚来的。”贝林厄姆不屑地哼唧一声。  
“能呆就呆，不能呆赶紧回去。”桑乔一脚踢在他屁股上。“我还不想拖着个小病秧子去偷东西。”

“那不行，哪能每次都让你白占所有功劳，”贝林厄姆啐了一口，“以后别出门跟人介绍我就说‘这个只会在酒馆打杂，挣那点破钱还不够人塞牙缝的小蠢蛋’。”

“那怎么介绍？”桑乔戳了一下他的脸蛋，软乎乎滑溜溜，果然被自己拾掇得干干净净。“‘我家机灵又可爱的小帅哥儿’？做梦去吧。”  
“嘘，船来了，”贝林厄姆把他脑袋使劲往下摁。“一会儿怎么搞？”他悄声问年长的那个。

“等他们上来再说。看我眼色行事。”  
桑乔冷静地挑挑眉，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着远方靠岸的船只。

“要是莱斯在就好了。”贝林厄姆不满地叹了口气。“他跑得比我们都快，调虎离山玩儿得比谁都在行——”

“那是他偷渡到希腊，跟雅典人学的绝活儿，”桑乔粗声粗气地打断他，“莱斯回来的时候叫我们跟他学翻花手和探囊取物，一开始还靠这破玩意儿朝人收费，最后我俩被条子拎走，蹲了十来天局子，你忘了？”

贝林厄姆嘟嘟囔囔着不理他。  
“行了，现在就我们俩。”桑乔叼着烟头给手枪上膛，“Stop being a baby。今天晚上好好干，回家就能有肉吃，痛快点儿，像个爷们。”

“……这次装的真的是货不是人？你可搞清楚了？”贝林厄姆还是很不放心地悄声问。  
“不光清楚，我还知道今天没什么安保，”桑乔胸有成竹，“唯一对接的就是那个傻大个警察，随便糊弄糊弄他就能抱着箱子溜。”

“一会儿，你先去引开那个傻大个，”桑乔冲弟弟耳语，“啥理由都行，说你找不到家了说你被人强迫抽大麻了或者色诱他都可以——我带上工具撬锁，必要时可能还得开枪把门打开——你看见我抱着东西跑了就赶快溜，我们到公园小后门汇合。”

“好的。”贝林厄姆胆战心惊地点点头。事实上干这种大型偷鸡摸狗的事他还是第一次。  
“出去吧我的宝贝儿。”桑乔推推他的肩膀。小一点的家伙鼓起勇气，从草丛慢慢溜到交接处。

进展顺利。桑乔吐掉烟头，看着贝林厄姆同警察交谈甚欢，动作麻利地拿上工具和枪，蹑手蹑脚朝船边走去，藏好自己的身体后就开始迅速撬锁。

突然，原本安静的门里面传来几声敲打，把他吓得差点栽进水里面去。  
“……有人？”他颤颤巍巍地试探着问。  
舱门内毫无声息。  
他甚至怀疑是自己刚才听错了，刚准备继续撬门，突然，一个阴冷的声音在里面响起。  
“再撬就一枪打死你。”  
一根枪管从舱门灰暗的窄口探出来。

黑洞洞的枪管离自己的脑门儿越来越近。  
看来是自己又把整件事fuck up了。他的脑子快速转着。目前的形势应该就是这样——这艘船又不是运货的，舱门里面的偷渡犯都带着手枪，一个，两个或者很多个——这些都说不准，要知道偷渡的家伙耍杂技、充分利用空间的水准堪比班加罗尔原住民。既然已经被威胁了，那么就证明对方已经对自己起了杀心，所以不是你死就是我亡，不怕闹大事情也得把他们一股脑全炸死，免得留下后患；反正偷渡的家伙没有身份证件，本身行为又违法，完全处于法制灰色地带，杀了他们丝毫不用担心有什么后果。

“你在跟我说话？”  
桑乔摸着兜子里的火柴盒，原本发抖的嘴角突然勾起一丝笑容。  
迅速的一划，火柴啪地被点燃；他将燃着的火柴靠近盒子，火焰蔓延到盒子上，灼热得手心都发烫。与此同时，自己周围也明亮了些许，不过想必让舱门里不知好歹乱说话的家伙看见自己那张脸也无所谓，反正他还有几秒钟就死了。  
“送你上西天。”  
他嗖地把火柴盒塞进枪口，接着一头栽进水下，快速潜游到远处。

砰——

烟尘弥漫，火光冲天。

（2）  
继桑乔第十次对靠岸船只的性质预测错误之后，贝林厄姆大力拍着满是裂纹的破餐桌发毒誓，再跟他这位不靠谱到极点的兄弟出去偷鸡摸狗，自己就一辈子找不到人做爱。

“说起来你都17岁了，Jude，”住在隔壁的黑卷毛卢顿人轻车熟路地走进屋子，仅仅扬扬眉甩甩手表示打了个招呼——“你的同龄人估计早就不知道破了多少个女孩的处了，你也该着急了，嗯哼？”

“马克斯·阿伦斯，”贝林厄姆翻了个白眼，“你的面包机又漏电了？”  
桑乔冲着厨房里脏兮兮的灶台努嘴，阿伦斯便径直走过去。  
“准确地来说，是我冰箱里的黄瓜被猫啃了，我现在没得早饭吃。”年轻男孩儿丝毫不客气地开始往面包片上抹果酱，看那个架势跟不要钱似的——“天啊，杰登，你们的面包片都是烧焦了再吃的吗？——Gosh，这个黄瓜居然不酸，它失去了灵魂。”

“我讨厌黄瓜。”桑乔皱起眉。回应他的是阿伦斯津津有味的咯吱咯吱嚼黄瓜声音。  
“猫也都讨厌黄瓜。”贝林厄姆附和道。“据说它们看见身后有黄瓜就会吓得一蹦——不知道是不是害怕被这种粗大的玩意儿爆菊。”  
“吃饭的时候你提什么爆菊。”桑乔不悦地扫了他一眼，“总让我联想到灌肠和屎。”  
“我只是随便提一句。”贝林厄姆大口咬着仅有的一片火腿——桑乔总是把家里的肉全都给他吃，说自己不喜欢吃肉。  
“味道还可以。”阿伦斯挥着手打圆场，吧唧吧唧地咂着嘴。“对了，跟你们说件事。我想让Toddy参加我的汽车倒卖，你俩作为修理工，跟他一起见个面随便吃顿啥怎么样？”

贝林厄姆兴奋得眼睛发亮，刚张嘴想说话，却被桑乔打断。  
“我不想见他，”桑乔干巴巴地边回答边洗着盘子，“上次就在酒吧跟他打了一会儿台球，我手气非常不顺，输得一塌糊涂——然后他非常不留情面地当众大喊‘哇，杰登·桑乔，这就是你的水平吗？笑死人了’，把我气得想拔光他那头漂亮的金发。”

阿伦斯和贝林厄姆背对着他相视憋笑，不敢出声，直到满脸通红。

“总之，”阿伦斯走过去斜靠着墙，意味深长地拍了拍桑乔的肩膀，“你会喜欢他的。托德·坎特维尔是个赚钱好手——比你心思更歪，比你跑得更快，因为他比你瘦差不多十斤，”看到桑乔一脸黑人问号，他又打着哈哈凑近他的耳朵，小声又一本正经地转移话题，“杰登，我是觉得你现在做的那事说到底危险得很，不想让你趟这滩浑水。”

“什么？”贝林厄姆抠着耳朵眼，“你们背着我说什么悄悄话？”  
“该上学了，Jude。”桑乔拎起他的书包推搡他出门。“我知道你的作业还没写完——今晚不要让我接到你们班任给我打来的告状电话，也别继续在学校欺负那个可怜的胖子了。”

“说了多少遍是他先骂一个女生是婊子的——你等一下，我还没刷牙——”贝林厄姆挣扎着想进门，被他的好兄弟用力挡在门外，冷风里站了一会儿，只得悻悻离去。

“听着，Max，”桑乔抱起臂盯着对方，“我不喜欢别人对我的赚钱方式指手画脚。我不希望你也像那些不理解我的人一样——”

“我懂，我懂，”阿伦斯赶快摆手，“没有要支配你的意思。我只是说，最近警备加强了，东区派来了一堆缉毒警察，你现在还顶风作案就是自寻死路。”

“我没有别的办法了，你知道吗？”桑乔突然委屈了起来，一屁股坐在凳子上——忘记了凳子只剩三条腿，差点摔了个屁股墩——“我需要钱，很多钱。我现在要还债，要维系两个男人的吃穿用度——最近债主又催上门来了，说再不掏出三千英镑就把我和Jude的耳朵割下来拴在一起——你觉得我能怎么办？继续卖身满足中老年妇女吗？”

“我现在说的就是你这个法子不对头。”阿伦斯打断他，“把思路拓宽。来的警员多，证明什么？”

“……证明街头踢足球的孩子们会被条子呼来喝去？”  
桑乔一脸茫然地看着他。  
“证明他们活动轨迹也会多，”阿伦斯得意洋洋地回答，“众所周知，那些条子的薪水高的很，毕竟个个都是拿命干事儿——我刚通过情报贩子搞到他们去过的酒店和餐厅位置，我去踩过点了，真是好家伙，那豪车一个比一个又大又长，像今早吃的粗壮大黄瓜。”

“……我觉得你比我更顶风作案。”桑乔扶额。顺便这是什么鬼比喻，他真的很讨厌黄瓜。  
“又不是去劫警员的车！”阿伦斯反驳，“当然是去搞那些有钱人了——重点就是他们的日常活动范围离我们这里很远，住在富人区——我可没去过那些鬼地方，每次到了门口我都会被撵出去。只是警员的行动轨迹比较容易搞到而已。”

“再说吧，”桑乔含含糊糊地答应着，把他推出门去。“我现在还要接单子。”  
“死性不改。”阿伦斯骂骂咧咧地走出门。  
（3）  
做完这单一定金盆洗手。一定，一定。  
桑乔反复思考着权衡利弊，却又盯着加密信件上面的“三千英镑”挪不开眼睛。他快速脱掉外套，把一小包毒品塞进衣服里面自己缝的小袋里——这些东西是从大西洋对岸进货的超高纯度好玩意儿，所以价格才会这么贵，自然要隐蔽地保管好，免得再生事端。

接头地点在一所偏僻的废弃火葬场后面——鬼知道为什么要选这个地方，桑乔百无聊赖地吐槽着。人少是很少，也能保证安全，不过这阴气也太重了。

到达时天色渐暗。周遭路灯昏黄，妖风阵阵，桑乔觉得不一会儿就会飘出个鬼影来了。他不自在地走到火葬场后面的一棵老树旁边坐下，时而翘起二郎腿，时而脚不自然地在地上乱蹭，时而又站起来四处张望——突然，背后猛地被什么人拍了一下，吓得他像个兔子似的一蹦老远，一脸警惕惊恐地快速回过头去。

身材，长相——没错儿，都对上了。高个子有点跛脚，脸上有几处包了白纱布，应该是受伤。  
“你是……9号？”  
桑乔试探地问。  
对方点点头，却不说一句话。桑乔正奇怪，男子却把手塞进裤兜，掏出一张带字的纸。  
‘我的嗓子被熏哑了 说不出话’  
“啊……”桑乔挠挠头。“那……一手交钱一手交货？”  
男子又爽快地点了点头。  
“你先给钱？”  
桑乔抬起头，快速退后，掏出手枪，冲他挤挤眼。他早就料到这种场合两方体力悬殊，所以为了防止被强抢，自己必须随身带枪。  
高个子很明显地不快起来，眼神不是很愉悦地瞪着他。  
“嘿，别气，哥们儿，我们快点搞定。”桑乔眨眨眼说道，“这都是道上的规矩。我做生意向来诚信，难不成还能把你一枪崩了？论体格我也不是你的对手吧。”  
男子犹豫半晌，只得掏出支票丢给他。桑乔快速用自己偷来的检验器检验起来——嗯，有效。  
他立刻把支票揣进贴身兜里——此时对方已经走近。桑乔四处环顾一下，把手插进衣服里，费劲地掏出那袋毒品。说时迟那时快，高个子突然一手掐住他的喉咙，另一手夺过他的枪，用力将他按在地上。桑乔被掐得喘不上气，徒劳地挣扎着。

“还记得我么？”  
男子居高临下地微笑着，凑近他的耳朵。  
“这个声音是不是很熟悉？和船舱外面听见的一样。”

“你……你不是……被炸死了么……”桑乔惊恐地瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁地看着对方拿起枪，直直抵在自己的额头上。  
“想不到吧？”高个子揪住他的头发。“舱底有逃生门。你塞进火柴盒的那一瞬间，我就已经顺着逃生门游走了。只不过没收回枪而已。”

“说起来，你还帮了我一个大忙。”高个子掐他喉咙的力度越发大了起来。“让所有人都以为我死了，正好，面部烧伤几处，也足够改变容貌了。改名换姓生活，难道不妙吗？”

“别……”桑乔绝望地仰头望着天空，“我把所有存货全送给你，不要钱。”  
“不需要。”对方毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。“我只想让你死。”  
桑乔屈辱地闭上眼睛——与此同时，枪口传来啪的一声巨响。  
“……什么？这破枪没子弹？”高个子气急败坏地把枪扔开，“wtf？没子弹你他妈搞什么玩意儿？”  
他没注意到他空了一只手，而这只手的空隙足以让灵巧的男孩挣脱。  
“想不到吧？”  
桑乔笑盈盈地略略抬起上身，把嘴唇凑近他的耳朵。  
“我还有麻醉药剂。”  
几乎是迅雷不及掩耳之势，桑乔已经把手绕到对方身后；冰冷的针管插入男子的后颈，对方想挣扎，但是身体早已不听话地左摇右晃。  
“这可是能麻晕一头牛的剂量。”桑乔得意洋洋地坐起来，“医院偷的。你觉得能搞到毒品的人只有这点能耐吗？那你就错了。”  
不知何时，二人由于刚才的扭打，早就挪到了湍急又深不见底的河流边上。桑乔猛然感到身后一阵寒凉，回头一看，这才发现自己已经被对方逼到了河岸边缘，只往后退半步，便会掉进河水中。

“该死的家伙……”对方捂着痛得要死的脑袋，身体却仍然牢牢压在桑乔上方。突然，他拼尽了所有气力似的睁开眼，死死盯着前方的河流。  
完了。  
桑乔心里咯噔一下。  
“死……”  
男子睁大满是血丝的双眼，用尽最后的全部力气，狠狠把他推下了河岸。  
随之，身体的平衡不再受控制，他自己也像块石头似的，直直地掉了下去。

完了。  
我的药，我的支票。  
桑乔在接触到冰凉的水时，脑子里只有这个让人欲哭无泪的念头。  
（4）  
湿漉漉又狼狈地走回家时，Jude还没回来——应该是又去酒吧当兼职酒保赚钱了。  
桑乔垂头丧气地坐在椅子上。今天午夜就是交钱的最后期限了，可是自己现在手里一个子儿都没有，还白白亏了一袋药，又被遇见的那个大块头疯子吓得不轻——但愿他死了，不然自己每天都活得不安生——可是他又是怎么知道自己急需三千英镑的？又是怎么联系上自己的？见鬼了……

算了，现在不是想这个的时候。把钱弄到手，先躲过今天才最要紧——  
思索片刻，他拿起电话，打给了阿伦斯。  
“今晚有没有活？我急需钱，”他也顾不上面子了，低声下气地问。  
“怎么？生意泡汤啦？”阿伦斯听起来很是幸灾乐祸，让他非常不爽。“欸——放那里吧，别动，一会儿我就去，先生慢走。啊，什么，杰登？”对方又把听筒靠近耳朵似的，“我刚才没听清。”  
“我说，”桑乔忍着不耐烦，“今晚有没有活儿？”  
“有，”对面搓着手，旁边夹杂了几句坎特维尔的抱怨声，说话声音又变小。“我现在就在一个私人会所外面，有辆玛莎拉蒂——”  
“地址。”桑乔麻利地穿鞋开门。  
“在XX街区XX街道，记得带上修车工具——这个不能给你分红太多啊，”阿伦斯唠叨着，“因为你……”  
“我要三千就行。”话音未落，桑乔已经光速冲向外面。

到地方后，阿伦斯说先把车开到偏僻地方去，再让桑乔修理一下。桑乔听话地坐在后座，不时往窗外张望着。

“别乱看，”坎特维尔在旁边把他的头按下去。“会招来条子的。”  
“我还没问你为什么在这。”桑乔闷闷不乐地不理他。  
“今天不跟你打台球，”坎特维尔瞥了他一眼。“等你熬过这阵子再说。”  
“我还不想跟你打呢。”桑乔满不自在地抱起臂。  
“托蒂，你饿不饿？”阿伦斯在驾驶位透过后视镜含情脉脉地盯着金发男人看。  
呕。桑乔翻了个白眼。  
“我不饿，亲爱的。”坎特维尔抛了个媚眼。“就是这车保险杠似乎有什么问题，每次刹车都要把我抛出去了似的。”  
桑乔开始把头埋进手臂里装睡。  
“等我们到了就让杰登来修。”阿伦斯体贴地回答，“或许——你想的话，我们还可以在杰登修车时在后座来上一发。”  
“人权宣言里应该加入‘公民有不听恶心话的权利’。”桑乔催促他停车，然后拿起扳手，开门下去，“我会尽快修完。托蒂，我真诚地祝愿你早泄。”

摆弄工具满身机油的时候，桑乔依稀听见车内的嗯嗯啊啊呻吟声，差点恶心得拿不动大锤。耐着性子把保险杠搞结实一点，他疲倦地走过去打算上车，心想这两个不知廉耻的人总该搞完了，没想到自己一打眼过去就看见阿伦斯的下体在乱晃。

“Shit。”他忍无可忍地打开门，“你们俩有完没完？Max，开车！”  
“啊，还不够……给我——”  
“Max！”桑乔大吼道，“我们真的要走了！现在很危险！随时都可能被抓住！”  
“啊……啊……啊——”  
操他们妈。  
桑乔无语地关上车门，站在原地环顾四周。应该还算安全——毕竟这里真的有够偏的，那多等一会儿应该也不算什么大事儿，看样子托蒂应该是快射了。他打开秒表，数着对方坚持了多久，乖乖，居然他妈的有十分钟，比自己多了三分钟还多——他确信了，自己是真的非常不喜欢托德·坎特维尔，打心眼里的讨厌。嗯，没错，讨厌。

突然，冷风吹过，随之而来的还有急促的警笛声——  
“Fuck，fuck，fuck！”桑乔气急败坏地骂着脏话，一脚踹碎后车门一边的挡风玻璃，“马克斯·阿伦斯！你给我出来！”  
是的，这三人里面只有阿伦斯会开车。

接着，他站在车外，看见，阿伦斯，光着屁股。  
心急如焚地蹿上驾驶位，汽车一溜烟儿，瞬间消失得无影无踪。  
“谢谢，杰登！”阿伦斯大喊。“拖住条子！我们就靠你了。”

桑乔站在原地。  
他觉得，自己一定是上辈子毁灭了银河系。  
（5）  
应付警察其实还不算难。因为自己从来没参与过偷车抢车这一行，所以管这方面的警察对他也不熟，桑乔装成偷偷来撒尿的弱智，警察随便骂了他几句就把他打发走了。

Jude还不知道自己这档子事儿，也不能拖他下水。桑乔迅速思考着对策，又看了看表——十点了。他决定在事情败露、自己和兄弟被追杀之前先去把Jude找回来，然后赶紧带他离开这个鬼地方避风头——家肯定是要被债主抄了，如今最重要的是先保命。他去公用电话亭给酒吧打电话，打了n遍都完全没人接，瞬间害怕起来，没头苍蝇似的往外跑，叫了辆出租车就飞快往酒吧赶。

一定是出什么事儿了。他焦躁地想，下了车就飞快往屋里奔，不料一进去，酒吧里欢声笑语灯火通明，自家兄弟正跟个穿警服的浓眉黑发男孩互相捧着脸调情。

“Jude！快走！”桑乔不顾形象地大吼，“晚了就来不及了。”  
“你想我亲哪里？”贝林厄姆低着头，用鼻尖蹭警服男的脖子。  
“哪里都行——再往下一点更好。”操着美国口音的警服男笑眯眯地回答。  
“Jude，赶快走。”桑乔上前拉他的手臂。  
“干嘛？”男孩一脸不悦。“你为什么这个时候来？”  
“啊——你家里人？那我先走了。”警服男有些尴尬，起身离开酒吧。  
“杰登，你能不能学会读空气。”贝林厄姆嫌弃地转身。  
“债主在追杀我们，我一时半会说不清——”  
“哈？”贝林厄姆一脸痴呆。

“别用债主这词，多不好听啊。”  
自己欠钱的那人声音突然从角落传来。  
桑乔惊恐地看向那里——  
债主带着四五个彪形大汉，拔出刀来，不紧不慢地朝他俩走来。  
“看来掐掉酒吧的电话线非常管用。”  
“分头跑。”桑乔颤抖着声音悄声对兄弟说。

不知道跑了多久、翻过了几堵墙又绕开了几棵树，桑乔感觉自己快虚脱了，汗水顺着脸淌在脖子上，又顺着脖子滴在肚子上，再顺着肚子流到脚踝；后面的人却丝毫不觉得吃力，穷追不舍，果然跑步这玩意儿不能跟亡命之徒比。

终于，长时间的缺乏睡眠和饥饿让他体力不支了。他的心脏怦怦乱跳，再稍微多跑一步就要心肌梗死——像猎豹体温过高不得不停下来似的。

“你死定了。”  
打手们拿着刀和棍子，把他团团围住。  
好家伙，这不得死无全尸啊，Jude，对不起，我先溘然长逝了，你能跑多远跑多远吧。  
“等一下！”桑乔举手。“给我最后一个机会。”  
“死前我要抽一支大麻。”  
烟雾会让人冷静，这非常正确。桑乔颤颤巍巍地叼着烟，吸了一口，嗯，还是那个味道，这个烟甚至还品质上佳——气味非常浓郁又好闻。看来自己留着这个存货确实很明智。

“抽完了？动手。”  
“等……”桑乔拿下烟头，张大嘴巴，刚打算说话，只见对面大汉的身后竟出现一个飞速朝这里奔来的人影——  
手起刀落，血光一闪，对面打手人头落地。  
“我操，怎么是你？”  
桑乔吓得声音都变了调，眼睁睁地看着那个金发碧眼大个子以一敌五，不到五分钟，打手和债主全都断了脖子。

“你你你你要干什么——”桑乔吓得往后退，大个子猛地揪住他的领口，把他整个身体摔在墙角，痛得他惨叫一声。

“……大麻……”  
“啊？你说什么？”桑乔惊慌失措地反问。  
“大麻……”大个子神志不清似的低着头。“我闻到了大麻的味道……给我……”  
“给你！给你！给你了我是不是就能走了！”桑乔赶快奉上，看见大个子腾出一只手拿烟，迅速准备撒丫子开溜，却被对方的手臂牢牢箍住动弹不得。  
现在的姿势十分诡异：大个子把他近似于搂住似的圈紧，手臂抵住他的咽部，另一只手拿烟慢慢地吸——见鬼了，怎么像是寨主和压寨夫人——

你抽烟需要大半天，不抽完还不让我走，这算个什么啊？  
桑乔悲哀地想着。  
看他的样子也不像要弄死自己的架势……不如……找点话说……

“你没死啊？”  
桑乔颤巍巍地问。“我以为你被打了麻醉剂，又掉进河里去——”  
“……不想死就把嘴闭上。”  
大个子冷冰冰地打断。  
“好，好，大难不死必有后福……”桑乔讪讪地回答。  
这男人实在太危险了，身手矫健还又高又壮，一拳就能打死三个自己。不过他看样子是有毒瘾，而且可能是正在戒毒然后闻到了自己抽大麻的味道一下子控制不住——不过为什么自己误打误撞能跑到他住的地方来啊？大概真是上辈子毁灭银河系的倒霉了。

大个子终于抽完烟了，不知从哪掏出副手铐和铁链来，把桑乔牢牢铐住。  
“你……”桑乔吓得脸发白。  
“要么带我去你的毒品库。”  
他抽出那把匕首来。  
“要么，死。”  
桑乔脑子已经完全宕机了。今天的经历对他来说有点太曲折了。他不认为自己能承受这么多。  
然后，令人尴尬的事情发生了。

他两眼一翻，晕了过去。

（6）  
好的，醒来之后他发现自己并没有死。  
首先映入眼帘的是桌子上摆着的食物。桑乔只觉得口水不受控制地想流出来，于是他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
他没有看到的是，对面的人眼神不断在他的唇上游弋，还盯了一眼他因为衣衫破旧露出的一丁点前胸。  
“你可真皮实。”  
桑乔闻声缓缓抬头，眼前的那个疯子正直勾勾盯着自己看。  
“又能跑又能跳地逃了几公里路？看你这脸色，要么几天不睡觉，要么几天没吃饭。”  
“……关你屁事。”  
桑乔没好气地回嘴，说实话他也不知道自己哪来的胆子。  
“在你身上又找到几根卷好的大麻。”  
对方晃了晃手里的烟。“今晚你的大麻算是救了我一命。”

“……哈？”桑乔莫名其妙地抬头看他。  
“我在戒毒，”对方轻描淡写地继续说，“今天痛得快死了，甚至开始眼球变鼓，过几分钟就要爆裂出白浆。”  
是了，这可能就是他之前行为有些怪异的原因。桑乔暗自想。  
“要怎么样你才能放了我？”他问道。现在他最担心的是自己家兄弟，特别想赶快回去看他。  
“你暂时不能走，”大个子站起身来。“看你这架势估计也走不动了，我也不可能让你吃得饱睡得好，精力充足之后想法子逃跑。你被人追杀的话，肯定已经把你老窝的钥匙拿在了手上，立刻给我，然后告诉我地址，我去你那里取大麻。”  
“……”  
“你会杀我吗？”  
桑乔盯着他绿色的眼睛。“毕竟我可是差点把你炸死的人。”  
“你觉得现在问这个有意义？”对方不耐烦地问。“你现在手无寸铁被绑在我屋子里，我想不想杀你不都是取决于我的心情？”  
“……好吧。”  
桑乔叹了口气，把钥匙递给他，又拿纸笔写了地址。由于需要出示身份证，他只得把自己的证件给了对方。  
“杰登·桑乔？”男子念着上面的名字。“你叫这个？”  
桑乔垂着脑袋点点头。  
不行，得一样换一样啊，不然自己血亏。  
“既然用了我的大麻，”桑乔抬头调笑起来，“是不是也得让我知道你叫什么？——放心，反正我也逃不出去，告诉我你的名字又何妨。”  
“……”  
“埃尔林·哈兰德。”  
大个子冷冰冰地回答。

“现在可以给我吃的了吗？”桑乔试探地问。  
对方用鞋尖踢踢盘子。  
“自己够。”  
“……我够不到。”桑乔诚实地说。“太远了。我的舌头绝对没你想象得长。”  
“而且我的手脚都被绑住了，”他难堪地挣扎了一下，结实的铁链哗啦哗啦响着，“这链子赛千斤的沉。我连腰都弯不下去。”

“……张嘴。”  
哈兰德拿起盘子，用手掰了一点面包，递到他嘴边。

桑乔饿得要死，毫不犹豫地张嘴就开吃，把他的手指都一并含了进去。他的嘴巴算是小的那种，嘴唇又偏厚一点点，口腔能容纳的体积根本没多大；唾液不听话地顺着插进嘴里的手指滴下，他有点尴尬地把头往后移动，想让对面的人把手指抽出来——没想到哈兰德压根儿没有收手的意思。

“哈啊——不好意思。”桑乔偏过头去，迫使对方抽出手指，“我……”  
“舌头确实不长。”  
哈兰德收回手，拿起另一小片食物。  
桑乔觉得自己窘迫的都快尿裤子了。干什么啊？妈的。  
“我不吃了。”他结结巴巴地说。“我要上厕所。哪里可以上？”  
苍天啊，不要告诉我当着他的面上在便盆里。桑乔觉得自己快被折磨崩溃了。  
对方沉默半晌，解开了栓锁链的锁扣；一手牵着链条，把他带到一个完全封闭的卫生间。  
“上完就敲门，我在外面等。”  
靠。真是有够密不透风。桑乔语塞。

上完厕所，他又被牢牢地锁在原处；哈兰德见他躺得不舒适，又拿了个靠垫放在他身后，这才放心地出门走人。

我到底造了什么孽啊。  
桑乔哀叹一声，迷迷糊糊地合上了眼睛。

睡醒后房间已经是烟雾缭绕，桑乔甚至怀疑这人抽完了自己所有的大麻库存。哈兰德坐在他旁边吞云吐雾，搞得桑乔也有点心痒痒。

“可以给我抽一点吗？”他客客气气地问。妈的，用自己的东西还搞得跟自己求他似的。  
哈兰德手指往自己这里随便扒拉两下，桑乔只得强撑起疲劳的身体，一点一点靠近他；刚想张嘴叼烟，对方的嘴唇却凑了过来，捏住他的下巴，往他的口腔里慢慢呼出嘴里的烟雾。

这肺活量大的有点吓人了。  
桑乔之前从来没这么猛地吸一大口进去——哪怕是二手烟。抽大麻的时候他都是慢慢吸，实在没碰见过抽这么猛一抽一大口的。他有点难受地扭动着身子，被呛出了眼泪，哈兰德却继续往他口中呼着烟气，还是像刚才一样，不打算停下来。

“咳——咳咳——”桑乔终于憋不出，侧过脸躲开。“有你这样吸大麻的？”  
哈兰德饶有兴味地看着他通红的脸和水汪汪的黑眼睛。  
“二手烟都受不了？”  
“哈……”  
桑乔捂着胸口喘了几下。“上头——劲儿太大了。”  
他甩甩脑袋。“清醒得很。再来。”

一来二去，桑乔这没习惯一次超快速抽大剂量的人很容易地被弄晕了。头昏眼花头重脚轻，随便挪一挪身体都像是飘在棉花上——high翻了。朦胧之间他干脆靠在墙壁上一动不动，目光涣散神色呆滞，整个就一活死人。

“……我有种——现在你说什么我都会答应的感觉，”桑乔揉着发昏的脑袋。  
“是么？”哈兰德扬起嘴角。  
“啊，Max，你这个蠢货下次要是再……”桑乔迷迷糊糊地指着哈兰德，“再这样，老子就把你连人带车踹进泰晤士河……”  
“还有你！Jude！”桑乔又火冒三丈起来，恶狠狠地盯着桌子，“你和你那个警员小基佬赶紧给我滚，再看见你们，就把你俩打成筛子！”  
哈兰德干脆嗑起瓜子，盯着他撒烟疯。  
“Reiss……啊……Reiss……”桑乔突然带上一股子哭腔，“你为什么要离开我去德国，为什么——我爱你，我真的好爱你——”

哈兰德的瓜子皮啪嗒一声掉在了地上。  
（7）  
“他已经失踪整整一周了！”贝林厄姆急得直跺脚，“你要我冷静，也不想想那可能吗？”  
“现在我们除了冷静没什么办法。”乔瓦尼·雷纳——新晋警员，一边整理他的帽子一边回答。“我的上司已经在着手调查这件事了，目前似乎牵扯出很多大问题……”

“什么大问题？”贝林厄姆急不可耐地晃他的肩膀，“难不成他还是走私毒品商？想想都离谱，你也不看看他那个蠢货怎么可能有智商走私毒品？”

“冷静，Jude……”雷纳挠着头，“方法总比困难多，事情总有解决的一天——杰登·桑乔，听你的描述应该是个很……呃，混得开的一个人，我觉得即使他被囚禁了——当然这是不可能的，我觉得没什么人能口味这么重——即使他被囚禁了，也一定有办法和外界保持联络，就像你差点被那几个暴徒砍伤，然后跳到我经常走过的地方偶然碰到配枪的我一样——”

贝林厄姆无奈地叹了口气，跌坐在破沙发上。  
“比起那个，”雷纳挑挑眉，循循善诱，“我们要不还是做该做的事？”  
“是哦。”贝林厄姆恍然大悟，立刻脱掉自己已经拽下来一半的内裤。  
“看我发现了什么。”雷纳扬扬脑袋，对着手里的安全套努嘴。  
“啊，这是杰登买给我的。”贝林厄姆兴奋地夺过，“他说，如果我有朝一日操了别人，他会很开心的。”  
“但是我觉得，”雷纳意味深长地说，“你应该没有机会替他开心了。”  
“不管了。”贝林厄姆扒掉雷纳的裤子。“反正他失踪了，我们可以狠狠地在家里翻云覆雨。”

宿醉＋大麻等于欲仙欲死，桑乔又睡了整整一天才苏醒。醒来时他只觉得后穴生疼，嘴唇也红肿发痛，乳头硬得像石头粒，下体还酸胀得要命。

可能是之前吃坏了肚子，腹泻太多次把下面弄发炎了。桑乔没有多想。他一吃辣就浑身难受，更况且上次哈兰德还喂给他很辣的炒面。桑乔装模作样地咳嗽了几声，旁边的哈兰德立刻给他踢过去一瓶矿泉水。

“我把你的脚链解开了。”哈兰德指指他的鞋子。“现在你可以自由移动，只有手还需要被铐着——拷在背后。”

“……我还是不能自己吃饭？”桑乔可怜巴巴地望着他。  
“……在我把你老窝里面的毒品全都吸光之前。”哈兰德解释。“解锁需要指纹。我怕你不会老老实实地让我摁指纹——我也没有长期保存指纹的工具。”

借口，都是借口。桑乔恶狠狠地想。这货怕是就想把我锁死在这给他陪葬——看他瘾君子的这架势也活不了多久了，死也要拉个垫背的。

不知道为什么，最近哈兰德对他的态度居然和善了许多许多许多——自从他俩一起抽大麻的那一晚上之后。第二天早上他们促膝长谈，哈兰德解释自己是个偷渡来的退役兵，因为得罪了本国的军官在国内无法生存，便改名换姓到了英国；桑乔也解释自己一开始想炸死他实在是不得已而为之，又把自己的逻辑跟他讲了一遍blablabla。哈兰德答应了他吸完所有毒品就把他放走的要求，同时也不白吸他的玩意儿，一旦桑乔被债主威胁，他就立刻提刀去把债主一个个解决掉——死人不会说话，死人的债自然也就不算数了。东区人的逻辑就是这么独特，下三滥又高雅，就像摆在佛堂被供奉的癞蛤蟆。

总之，这谈判过程的艰辛程度估计只有桑乔本人知道了。

有的时候哈兰德把他照顾得太好——与他之前相比而言——导致桑乔甚至都有种不想走的弱智想法，这个想法一冒出来，他就开始疯狂谴责自己这抖M的斯德哥尔摩综合征。  
自由万岁啊兄弟！怎么能有这么危险的想法！

“今天晚上我再去搞死那个在你家门口说要杀人的债主，”哈兰德拿起刀，认真地擦干上面的血迹——啊不，番茄酱。哈兰德喜欢吃番茄酱，什么都蘸一点，上次切面包片时还特意把酱抹在刀刃上，说这样会让面包更美味。

“……你吃黄瓜还抹番茄酱？”桑乔百思不得其解地看着他嘎吱嘎吱啃。  
“不，只有今天抹。”  
哈兰德把鲜红的番茄酱均匀地涂在黄瓜的头部上，再作势从口中放入，又从口中取出。  
“有没有觉得跟什么很像？”他微笑着问。  
“……”桑乔挠着脑袋。  
“——像捅进伤口里面的刀？”他睁大眼睛问。  
“……算了。”哈兰德把黄瓜一扔。“我走了。有什么事就给我打电话——用脚就可以。按快速拨号，再按免提。”

门被关上。  
桑乔想起来走动一下，由于他走路之前喜欢晃晃胳膊，于是下意识地打算摆动手臂，暂时没意识到自己的手被铐住了。  
可他却突然听见“咔吱”一声。  
手铐应声落地，砸得地板砰砰响。

“……”  
他难以置信地盯着地面。  
“原来你一直没有真的锁住我啊。”

（8）  
桑乔火急火燎地跑向家的方向。  
他已经计划好了。哈兰德每天回去的时间是晚上六点，自己只要在六点之前赶回去，再装模作样地把自己拷好，就不至于算违约——要知道违约可是会让那家伙暴怒，没准会找到自己然后把自己打死的。他不敢冒这个险。说实话，哈兰德把债主都杀了对自己也只有好处没有坏处嘛，自己也快金盆洗手了，以后坚决不干这行了太危险，让他多吸点大家都开心，何乐而不为呢。

“Jude！”他站在门口就迫不及待地喊。  
半天没有反应。  
“Jude！你在家吗？”桑乔敲了敲门。  
还是没人理他。

桑乔心里奇怪，只得绕过房屋去看他的卧室。这一看不要紧，把他气得鼻子发歪——贝林厄姆正跟那个警员美国佬光着膀子搂在一起睡觉，不时还亲一口——真他妈够不要脸的。

“开门！你妈的！”桑乔一脚踹在大门上。  
“谁啊？”门里传来另一个人的声音。  
“杰登·桑乔。”桑乔不耐烦地回复。  
门慢悠悠地被打开——托德·坎特维尔跟他大眼瞪小眼。  
“你他妈住在我这干嘛？”桑乔气得想给他个耳光。  
“Max让我来的。”坎特维尔无辜地揣手手。

“……行。”桑乔觉得自己都快气炸了，可能是由于昨晚刚吸完大麻的原因，头疼得厉害，一生气感觉像血压飙升的老头子，下一秒就要脑梗塞了。

“……你们狠。”桑乔长吁短叹着一瘸一拐地离开。  
是的，他又去酒吧买醉了，跟往常一样——桑乔晃晃悠悠地喝完，出来时已经晚上五点了。他迷糊着打算花哈兰德的钱叫个计程车走人，不料也不知道是啥因素驱使，他晃晃悠悠地又回了自己住的地方附近。

“这个家已经没有我的位置了。”他悲悲戚戚地坐下来，抽抽搭搭地哭着。“我带大的男孩有了野男人——我的朋友就是个不靠谱的智障——我还被一个愚蠢的北欧疯子胁迫，不吸完我的东西就不让我回家——”

身后又被人拍了拍。  
“滚。”桑乔比了个中指不去看他。“有多远滚多远。”  
“听说你有个朋友挺能耐嘛——把你的债主全杀啦？”  
“是啊，关你屁事。”  
桑乔又灌了一口酒。

“可惜了。”男声突然变得阴毒起来。  
“他现在也快死了。”

桑乔把手枪放回口袋，在路灯下认真地审视从对方身上翻出来的公司名片，低头盯着面前倒在一滩血泊里的男人。  
“不行……”  
他迅速拨通一串号码，盯着闪着荧光点的屏幕，用力睁大了眼睛。  
“对不起，您拨打的用户正忙，请稍后再拨……”  
（9）  
“杰登回来了？！”贝林厄姆惊愕得合不拢嘴，“为什么你们不早说？！”  
“因为他瞪了我一眼。”坎特维尔哼唧了一声。“我很生气。”  
“我立刻去报告上司，”雷纳迅速穿上警服，拿好搜查证，“你们都老老实实呆在这里，不要四处走动。”  
“我跟你一起去。”贝林厄姆也一把抓起外衣。  
“不行，太危险。”雷纳把他和跃跃欲试的阿伦斯按在椅子上。“我猜他是暂时逃了出来，想通过某种讯息给我们传递求救信号……我立刻去叫人调附近街区的监控，一定要知道他去了哪里。”

阿伦斯心里一颤，将手里的杯子掉在地上摔碎了。  
“怎么？”雷纳回头看着他。“有什么问题吗？”  
“……没有。”阿伦斯默默地在胸口画了个十字。  
老天保佑，希望他那个毒品小金库没事儿……  
他悄悄想。

雷电交加，暴雨倾盆。  
桑乔气喘吁吁地到达了自己最后一个债主的地盘，果然不出他所料，哈兰德被人多势众的家伙们五花大绑丢在角落，还在愤怒地口吐芬芳。

“要么还钱，要么他死。”西装革履的老板笑眯眯地拿枪指着哈兰德的脑门。  
等会，我觉得你们抓错人了。桑乔想解释一下。你们可以抓阿伦斯，可以抓Jude，也可以抓我——为什么要抓哈兰德？自己跟他可没半毛钱关系啊。

“快做决定！”打手们纷纷催促。

等一下——

真的没有半毛钱关系吗？

“三——”  
乱七八糟误会颇多甚至还差点没了命的种种相遇。  
“二——”  
那种“比自己奋力生活更美好的感觉，有人说话也有人一起抽大麻的感觉”。  
“一——”  
——可是他一直都没真正限制住你的自由啊。  
“开枪！”  
“我来换他！”  
桑乔大声喊道。  
“啊？”黑道大佬莫名其妙。  
“我来换他。”桑乔快步走上前去。“欠钱的人是我，没必要扯上无辜的人不是吗？他也没有伤害你们当中的任何一个人吧？”  
“滚回去！”哈兰德气急败坏地骂他。“你来干什么？”  
“来把你救出去，傻逼。”桑乔笑眯眯地冲他比了个中指。  
“你真的要换？”西装男怪异地看着他。  
“让他走，”桑乔镇定自若地说。“我带你们去取钱。钱够，你们就放我走；钱不够，可以立刻崩了我。”  
“不行，他不能走——防止他报警。”  
“那就让他跟我一起。”桑乔继续说，“给他松绑，让他跟着我们。他如果敢动，就杀掉我；他如果去报警，也杀掉我。如何？”  
“这可以。”对面松了口。  
“走吧。”桑乔冲已经被松绑的哈兰德努嘴。  
周围的人都打着伞。一朵朵五颜六色的倒扣花朵从他们身旁掠过。

“像不像茄子上面的叶柄。”桑乔笑着转过头问他，却只看见哈兰德沉默又冷冰冰的侧脸。  
“我喜欢茄子。”桑乔自顾自地说下去。“茄子插进后面的时候吧，没那么疼；黄瓜就不一样了，我是真的不懂，为什么会有人喜欢用黄瓜自慰？明明它的刺扎得人很难受。”

“……听不懂你在说什么狗屁东西。”哈兰德烦躁地扭过头去。  
“你那天跟我做爱了对吧？”桑乔俏皮地踮起脚走着，故意把地面踩得水花飞溅。  
“……”哈兰德不做声。  
“你跟我做爱了。”桑乔笑嘻嘻地揶揄他，“做完爱还不够？还要用黄瓜和血暗示你多粗暴？下次记得温柔一点。”  
“没有下次了。”哈兰德终于开口。  
目的地到达。桑乔拿出自己早就0余额的银行卡，交给其中一人。  
“……”  
“我很疼。”  
桑乔停下来，却仍在继续说。带着点轻飘飘的悲伤。  
“哪里都是。”  
旋即是几秒钟的沉默。

哈兰德的手臂环绕在他腰间，低下头去吻他；桑乔的手搂住他的脖子，把自己冻得冰凉的身子紧贴住他的。很温暖。  
“你的心跳得好快，”桑乔面对着他慢慢地眨着眼睛，像只猫一样。  
“这是最后一次吗？”哈兰德的睫毛颤抖着。  
“大概是。”桑乔微笑着看他，视线掠过他脑袋的侧部，直视远处准备整点敲响的钟楼。  
“到时候了。”他舒展了眉头。

“他妈的，一分钱都没有，开枪——”  
与此同时，警笛声迅速传来，划破寂静的夜空。  
“最后一次你个大头鬼。”桑乔一个手刀把靠在自己肩上的哈兰德劈晕，大个子一下子跌进他怀里：“托蒂！快来帮我把这个蠢货送进医院！他被那帮人打晕了！”  
“不帮。”坎特维尔不屑地哼了一声。“我帮你通风报信，你都没有丝毫感激？”  
“快点儿说他胃炎快疼死了，送去医院洗胃！不然条子就会查出他吸了毒——”  
“得令。”坎特维尔一脸冷静地走来，一手把哈兰德扛在肩上。“我连救护车都叫了。”

“举起手来！一个都不要跑！”雷纳一脸正气地走下警车，带着黑压压的一片武警掏出枪——是的，他刚刚晋升为刑事探长——“早就知道你们这个破公司是个诈骗团伙，立刻给我一网打尽！”

（10）  
“您最好配合我们的调查，”缉毒警察头子在桑乔打开“小金库”的门时还在喋喋不休，“我们知道您在这里藏了毒品——”  
桑乔爽快地“哗啦”一声打开门。  
“你们随便看就好了，”他无辜地摊手。

“这……什么都没有？”缉毒探长一脸痴呆。  
“冤枉普通市民可不是好行为，探长。”桑乔的尾巴快翘到天上去了。“您已经搜了我的身、看了我的屋子、又看了我所谓的小金库，对吧？什么都没搜到。”

“埃尔林·哈兰德的住处……”探长和警员窃窃私语。  
“也什么都没有。”桑乔直截了当地回答。“你们查了几百遍了，已经严重影响了我的日常生活。我觉得你们应该道歉。”  
“非常抱歉。”警员们鞠躬。“祝您生活愉快，告辞。”

哈兰德出院时已经是一周后。  
假证件办得十分顺利，几乎完全蒙混过关——乔瓦尼·雷纳为此送了上司不少好处，不断利用腐败机构的制度漏洞钻空子。桑乔在替他拿到新的证件后还啧啧赞叹这个证件照拍的比他本人好看多了，被哈兰德来了个爆栗，疼得发出一声猪叫。

“这是你的三千英镑，”阿伦斯递给桑乔一个信封。  
“Fuck，你这钱再晚点给我，我就被人拿枪打得灰都不剩了！”桑乔气呼呼地夺过，使劲踢了对方一脚。

“这不是忙，没时间嘛！”阿伦斯挠着头傻笑。“再说了，你现在不是还没死吗？”  
“狗男男真不要脸。”桑乔啐了一口。“以后别让我看见你们。”  
“真是上辈子毁灭银河系，这辈子才遇见你们这帮弱智。”桑乔不屑地撇过脸。“不过当个市侩也挺好，活得不讲道理，死得异乎常理……就没什么合情合理的事儿，每天都是在胡乱做梦。”  
“哟，明摆着在暗示什么哩！”坎特维尔冷哼一声，手肘推推阿伦斯表示不屑；雷纳偷偷瞄着贝林厄姆，贝林厄姆大脑当机地叼着薯片，“啊？什么？”

“那我就勉为其难地说句合情合理的我爱你吧。”  
哈兰德罕见地笑了笑，伸手把他抱进怀里。桑乔配合地在他胸口拱了拱，一脸不可一世。  
“杰登·桑乔，我的杀人凶手，我的奸诈毒贩，我的狡猾市侩。”  
“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  



End file.
